Beach-Going Crocodiles
The Beach-Going Crocodiles are a gang of gigantic saltwater crocodiles that take pleasure in eating any humans they encounter, and desire to take out any beach-goers. Biographies The Crocodiles make their first appearance in The Trapper's Worst Nightmare; when Ivan is ditched on the Island of Monsters (part of the World of Mysteries), the crocodiles appear in the ocean by a cliff in the Gulf of the Island and attempt at killing him. Fortunately for Ivan, however, he is rescued by his friend, Alex, and they escape the island, leaving the Crocodiles to return to Crocodile Creek hungry. After the story is over, the crocodiles appear again in Crocodiles in the Sewers; when Ivan and Alex go back to the island again and to the Sewer lines under the abandoned city in the island, the crocodiles attempt to snap at them from the water line there, but their attempt to eat them fails, and they end up retreating to the other side of the island. The crocodiles do not appear again until the end of the story; when Ivan and Alex are fleeing to the island to escape pirates who want to kill them, the pirates chase them but the crocodiles grin at them and leap onto the ship, defeating and killing the pirates as they attempt to escape the boat unharmed. The boat then sinks as the crocodiles make their escape into the sea and retreat to the island's waters. The crocodiles make their last appearance in Return to the World of Mysteries; when they appear, they are sleeping on the beach when crime lord, Patrick, is backing Ivan and Alex up to the very edge of the plank; their screams awaken the crocodiles, who immediately realize they have prey waiting atop for them to snap at. Ivan and Alex, realizing that they are in danger, seize the opportunity to escape and jump over Patrick, and Patrick is hurled over the edge to where he holds on for dear life, only for the edge to break off. Patrick falls down into the center of the float, as he meets his death at the jaws of the hungry crocodiles. It is revealed in Life of a Crocodile, however, that the crocodiles want more than just humans. In the past, they are revealed to have been subject to performing cannibalism, as well as eating other animals they have seen above them or on the beach with them. After growing into adults, the leader, Brutus, proclaims that he and his followers have wanted to eat humans since they were born. He orders his men to search the perimeter, and they go as far as crawling into the sewer pipe on the beach, where they encounter sewer worker Gerald who is quickly eaten alive by the crocodiles. The crocodiles eventually retreat into the ocean and encounter a diver, who escapes the crocodiles and retreats to shore, where the crocodiles give their chase up and return to their own beach for easier prey to come to them. NOTE: This article is not about an actual story, but about characters from a story. Category:Characters from a Story Category:Crocodilian Category:Killers Category:Man-Eaters